tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Augustus Mede
'''Augurius Mede I' was an Imperial Emperor, known as The Colovian Tyrant. He was the second son of Titus Mede II and the one that took the throne after him, after a war of succession in Cyrodiil. He was considered by many as a great general and tactician, better even than his father, however he firmly believes in victory at all costs. Augurius ruled the Empire of Tamriel for 11 years before he was usurped by Darius Septim in the Stormcrown Rebellion. Early Life Augurius grew up with his four siblings in the Imperial City. As the second son he knew from a young age that he was never going to inherit the Ruby Throne. That left him envious of his older brother, Ticemius, because unlike his younger brother Caius, Augurius was always ambitious. He thought himself better than his older brother and tried his hardest to prove it. He wanted to show his father that he should be the heir, not Ticemius. From a young age he began training, honing his skills as a warrior. As a teenager he began to study strategy and prove himself as a commander. However none of that changed Titus' mind, Ticemius was still the heir to the Empire. Augurius began to hate his father, and swore that the throne would be his. War of Succession After his father Titus Mede II was assassinated in Skyrim, Augurius' older brother, Ticemius, was the heir to the Empire. However Augurius thought his brother was weak and a fool, and so he gathered allies and set himself up as the rightful heir. This began the Mede War of Succession. His younger brother, Caius, was on Ticemius' side. But Augurius was able to get many of the nobility on his side. There were others that wanted the throne and that fought against Augurius and his brothers, but the sons of Titus Mede II were the main candidates for the throne. Augurius crushed his opposition with efficiency and without mercy, which gained him the reputation of a great general, like his father. Because of this, he ultimately won the war of succession after two years and became the new Emperor in 4E 204. Reign as Emperor Augurius was able to ally with the Talos Pact by officially recognizing Skyrim as an independent province. With the alliance the Nords sent soldiers to aid the Imperials in pushing the Aldmeri Dominion back and stopping their advance into Cyrodiil. When the Nords were able to ally with the Dunmer and their sent forces into Cyrodiil the Talos Pact was able to completely push the Dominion out of the Cyrodiil. Augurius then led the Imperial Army into the Elsweyr countries, where they, with the help of the local resistance, were able to defeat the Dominion and then invaded Valenwood. With the help of the Redguards and the Breton they easily took Valenwood and then the Talos Pact invaded Alinor. After the Talos Pact defeated the Dominion in its home territory Augurius ordered everyone associated with the Thalmor killed. The Empire took over the provinces of the former Aldmeri Dominion and put Imperial Governors in charge. The Emperor then made alliances with the Crowns and House Hlaalu. The Empire then turned on its former allies of the Talos Pact and quickly took over Hammerfell and Morrowind, because of the alliances with local factions. Afterwards Augurius turned his attention to Skyrim and won the war when they surrendered in 4E 208. Only Black Marsh remained independent, and Augurius couldn't have that. So the Empire invaded Black Marsh and, after conquering the outer swamps, took control of the province and got the Empire back to its full size. RPs Character Form *Class: Warrior *Skills: Master One-handed, Expert Block/Speech, Adept Heavy Armor/Two-Handed/Restoration *Powers: Voice of the Emperor, Intimidation. *Equipment: Emperor's Robe, Fine Boots, Imperial Dragon Armor, Imperial Dragon Sword, Imperial Dragon Shield. (Part 1) Black Tyrant Armor, Daedric Longsword, Imperial Dragon Shield (Part 5) Return of the Septim Dynasty I Augurius Mede was in the throne room of the Imperial Palace. He called to his bodyguard, Ortius Civello, and asked him to head to the city's inn to meet with an assassin that he had hired. He asked Ortius to bring the assassin to the throne room so he could give him the contract. When they arrived a few minutes later Augurius told the assassin what his job was, to kill his brother Caius Mede. Caius and Augurius had never gotten along, they fought for different sides in the Mede War of Succession and now Caius had gone to Shornhelm to side with the usurper against his own brother. Augurius then had Ortius led the assassin out of the Palace. Augurius was upset that the Nords were in open rebellion against the Empire, again, however this time all of Skyrim was united against him. He and his generals strategized and decided which Legions would go where, sending more troops to Skyrim and a few to High Rock to deal with the rebels. Kastus returned a few days later, having completed the contract. Augurius was pleased that his brother was killed and had Ortius pay the assassin. After that Augurius retired to his room. There he took out his sword and sharpened it. After that he went over to his desk and looked at the pile of reports, which is one of the things he most hated about being Emperor...the paperwork. He looked over some of them and found one that caught his attention. A priest of Talos from the Temple of the One had been preaching his support for Daric Lariat's claim for the throne. Augurius was outraged. The Emperor had the guards arrest the Priest of Talos and bring him to the Palace. Ortius was also called back to stand by the Emperor's side. It took a while for everyone to get there but soon the court was in progress. Augurius yelled at the priest, and said that his sentence would death by hanging. The priests tried to defend himself, claiming he was only answering a question that a pilgrim had asked about Talos and Tiber Septim. Augurius asked if the priest believed the usurper's claim. The priest replied "No...of course not, its heresy to say such things." Augurius said that he didn't believe the priest and sentenced him to hang. The priest cried for mercy but those cries fell on deaf ears, for the Emperor had already made up his mind. The guards dragged the priest away. The throne room was quiet for a time, until a Penitus Oculatus member walked in. He told Augurius that part of the Blades had set off from Skyrim to join Daric in High Rock. The Emperor was caught by surprise, he asked him if that was true. The Penitus agent hesitated and said yes. The Emperor walked closer to the messenger. He then grabed his sword and plunges it into the Penitus Oculatus agent's boot. He screamed. Augurius was outraged that more people were turning against him. He took his sword out of the messeger's foot. He then sat back on his throne and said that he only wanted to hear something now if it was good news. He told Ortius to escort the wounded agent out of the throne room, as he appeared to have 'hurt' his foot. Augurius then left to meet with his generals again. At the War Room Augurius looked over the map of Tamriel. He cursed the Blades and then slamed his fist onto the table, knocking over the pieces that represented the armies on the map. He declared every Blade a traitor and called for their immediate termination. He then asked how the war with Skyrim was going. The general told him that they had just captured Falkreath, Augurius was pleased. However the general said that the Nords had they pinned down and they couldn't advance into the rest of Skyrim. Augurius took the news well and asked if another legion was available to provide back up for the one in Falkreath, the general said that most of the Legions were busy keeping order in the other provinces. The Emperor said to move the Legion from High Rock to Skyrim once Daric had been dealt with, after that he dismissed the generals and retired to his chambers. A few days later Ortius brought the Emperor news that Daggerfall was under siege from Daric's forces. Augurius was surprised and he knew that the Legion, which was in eastern High Rock, wouldn't be able to assist in defending the city. He had Ortius immediately send word to the Navy ships that were stationed in Hammerfell. Augurius sat in his throne, he was restless, he longed for a battle. He decided to join the battle for Daggerfall and set off for Anvil with part of his Penitus Oculatus. There they boarded a ship to take them to Hammerfell to meet up with the rest of the Navy. Ortius asked the Emperor if it was wise for him to join in the fighting, to which Augurius reminded his bodyguard that he led the Legions against the Aldmeri Dominion and then against the Talos Pact. The Imperial Navy arrived in Daggerfall and began assaulting the Nordic Navy. The two navies disembarked troops and those troops began a skirmish. Augurius and the Penitus Oculatus were along with the Redguard troops in the battle against the Nords. The two armies were mostly evenly matched. Augurius slashed at the Nord soldiers. To turn the tide of the battle in Imperial favor Augurius wanted his ships to fire onto the battlefield, he had Ortius go bring the order. Ortius refused and tried to reason with the Emperor. Augurius assured him that more Nords would die than legionnaires, and told him not to argue with the Emperor. Ortius continued to be against the tactic, Augurius ordered him to stop arguing and to do as he was told. He said that victory was worth any price. Ortius snapped and yelled at the Emperor, and after speaking his mind he ordered the Penitus Oculatus to stand down and surrender to the rebels. After what Ortius said Augurius became furious and damned Ortius and his enemies to Oblivion, he then ordered a retreat as the Bretons had joined the battle and that was turning the tide in the Stormcrown Alliance's favor. The Legionnaires retreated back to the ships. Augurius watched angrily as the Nords commemorated their victory. When they were far enough away from Daggerfall that I could hardly been seen the Emperor felt a poke on his back. He turned around and saw the assassin he had hired to kill his brother. He asked him what he was doing, the assassin mostly ignored the question and proposed that he spy on Daric's forces for the Emperor. Augurius liked the idea but still questioned how the assassin was aboard his ship. Kastus slipped up and told Augurius that he had been hired by Daric to assist him in the siege of Daggerfall and that he killed High King Arnand of Daggerfall and High Rock. Augurius was furious and before the assassin could react he drew his sword and swung at Kastus, the strike cut his cheek deeply. The assassin then quickly jumped off the ship to escape Augurius. After the loss of Daggerfall Augurius turned his attention to Skyrim and he joined the Legion there. The Imperials were besieging Whiterun, and the Emperor headed to Falkreath. He stayed there while the Legion besieged the city. The Nords' main army was being held up in Eastmarch by attacking Imperial forces from Morrowind. Augurius was pleased when he heard that soon the siege would end with Imperial victory, however a Breton army had come from High Rock and helped the Nords lift the siege and push the Legion back to Falkreath. A wounded soldier from the Legion was the one that reported the news of the failed siege to the Emperor. Augurius drew his sword and started to turn it nonchalantly, he then thrust the blade into the soldier's chest, killing him. Augurius' decent madness continued as he returned to Cyrodiil. The Imperial City was locked down, very few people entered or left, and dark rumors started to spread about what was going on in the city. Return of the Septim Dynasty II In the months following Daric's coronation in High Rock, Augurius started looking for ways to defeat the usurper. He planned on using the greater number of his army but with other provinces revolting his armies were forced to fight on more than one front, splitting them up and making the rebels harder to deal with. One idea that came to mind was getting more troops, and the easiest way to do so was to bring people back...from the dead. The Emperor became obsessed with this plan to use necromancy to reinforce his army and so eventually contacted the Sloads, as there wasn't enough powerful necromancers in Cyrodiil to support an undead army. Sload diplomats from the Coral Kingdom of Thras met with the Emperor and one of them, Q'Taga was instrumental to forming the alliance between the Sloads and the Empire. Emperor Augurius was in his study. He banged on the table. He was becoming very angry, his citizens where revolting and High Rock and Skyrim were in Daric's possession. He damned the Bretons, Nords and the Forebears, who were now in open war with the Crowns in Hammerfell. He needed to send reinforcements to Skyrim since the 2nd Legion was annihilated when the Nords took back Falkreath two months ago. He had gotten all the spare soldiers from Summerset, Valenwood and Elsweyr and combined them into a 12th Legion. The new legion was heading to Skyrim, they were planning to invaded from Morrowind, assaulting the Rift. The Emperor continued to become more and more secluded from other people. He had his family moved out of the Imperial City, and stopped conversing with his advisors. The dark rumors that spread across Cyrodiil about the Emperor and the Imperial City only continued. Travel in and out of the Imperial City also decreased. With his descent into madness only getting worse he continued to sentence people to death, mostly by hanging, due to his anger and paranoia. Return of the Septim Dynasty III In the Imperial City, Emperor Augurius Mede was becoming more and more paranoid. After Daric became High King of High Rock and the Hammerfell Civil War started he began believing everyone was an enemy of his. He only trusted his guards and his generals to an extent. Most of the time he spent was in his study thinking of who would betray him next, for the betrayal of the numerous Penitus Oculatus agents was fresh in his mind. The rest of his time he spent punishing those who were rumored to be supporters of Daric. One day when he was in his office, a guard asked to come in. Augurius, in his paranoid state, asked the guard why he wanted to come in. He reached for his sword, thinking that the guard might want to attack him. The guard told him that he had a letter from a friend. The Emperor ordered him to pass it underneath the door. The guard did as he asked, Augurius then picked up the letter and sat at his desk to read it. The letter was from Morgan, the smuggler that had helped him in the War of Succession. The letter said that everything was going smoothly for the smuggling operations. He had managed to deliver the high-quality ebony weapons and armor to his doorstep thanks to his contacts. He had also received a bunch of new recruits from the selection process. Morgan said that there was still a chance to win the war, and that he knew of the Emperor's current paranoia. The letter also informed Augurius that the smuggler had opened a new branch of his operations: assassination and shill jobs. It said that if the Emperor wanted to see someone dead to only write Morgan a letter. The last bit of information was about the smuggling operations dropping in activity due to a man Khajiit whom was causing trouble for them. The smuggler assured that the issue would be taken care of. The Emperor put down the letter after reading it. He thought that the high-quality weapons and armor would come in handy. Then he though of who he would like to assassinate, but all he could think of was the assassin who had betrayed him six months ago. Then a smile came to his face when he thought of the flailing the traitorous assassin would receive if he was caught. Emperor Augurius received the letter from the Governor of Black Marsh. He learned of the Argonian rebellion and ordered part of the 7th legion of Morrowind relocated to Stormhold to meet up with General Hasphat. The Imperial City was a little uneasy. Everyone that was rumored to have been supporters of Daric, the Nords, the Argonians or the Forebears was hung. Their corpses covered the graveyard around the White-Gold Tower. Augurius' paranoia was making him exhausted, as he barely got any sleep. On one day, Augurius left the door to his study half open. For he was so tired he forgot to close it. Nevertheless there were guards outside. He was at his desk looking over reports. A guard walked into the room and told him that Morgan, the smuggler, was here to see him. The Emperor told them to come in, his tired state was obvious from the tone of his voice. Return of the Septim Dynasty V Trivia *In the Return of the Septim Dynasty RP Augurius' family is never mentioned, as he dislikes them and had them moved out of the Imperial City. *Through the course of Return of the Septim Dynasty Augurius descended further and further into madness. Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:Emperors Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Warriors Category:Mede Dynasty